


But I Want You All to Myself

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dildos, Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Toys, bottom!Castiel, top!Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to try a threesome. Balthazar doesn't like the thought of that, until he gets an idea. Everyone wins in the end. Technically domestic AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Want You All to Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winnywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnywriter/gifts).



Castiel sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall like it held all the answers to life, the universe, and everything. Balthazar was inclined to write 42 on it and have it done with, but instead he watched carefully as Cas turned to him, bottom lip between his teeth.

"What's the matter, Cassie?" Balthazar asked, furrowing his brow and reaching out to the other man.

Cas stared at him now, head tilted to the side like it always did when he was deep in thought. "I was thinking," he began slowly, carefully, then seemed to think better of it. "I... I saw something, the other day. A video. While you were out."

Balthazar raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Of the pornographic variety, I'm assuming?"

Cas nodded. "Yes. And... I... I wanted to try something, but I don't know how you'd feel about it."

Balthazar's other eyebrow raised to meet the first one. "Go on...?" He was intrigued, now.

"Well, these two guys were having sex like usual, but then another guy joined them and..."

"Are you asking for a threesome, Cassie?" Balthazar interjected.

Cas blushed, but nodded. "I... I would like to try taking two at once. I think it could be quite..." He thought on it for a while. "Quite pleasurable," he finished finally.

Balthazar groaned. "Why didn't you think of this in college? I'd have been all for it."

Disappointment set across Castiel's features. "So you don't want to, then."

Balthazar's face softened. "Not that I don't... Love the idea, it's just that... Call me jealous and selfish, Cassie, but I want to be the only one who gets to have you. I don't think I could stand the sight of another human being touching you the way I do."

Castiel accepted this explanation and nodded, but a frown still played at the corners of his lips. Well, that just wouldn't do.

Balthazar sighed. "Tell you what. How about I think on it, see if I can wrap my head around the idea, hm? Get back to you in a few days?"

"Alright," Cas agreed, and leaned forward to kiss him.

The next day, while Cas worked, Balthazar took advantage of his time off and found as many double-penetration pornos as he could. He slid his hand up and down his dick lazily until a third man joined the couple onscreen. He was already slicked up and he stroked himself vigorously as he approached them. The bottom sat riding the top's dick and leaned forward to accommodate the newcomer, who then slipped his penis in alongside the other man's. The bottom cried out and writhed, overall seeming to enjoy himself.

When that video was done, Balthazar clicked on the next one. The "double penetration" tag stood among the others at the bottom of the video, but halfway through there was still no sign of another top. Balthazar realized slowly that there wouldn't be one. Suddenly, 5:30 seemed like a million years away and he wanted Castiel home _now_. He tugged on his cock a few more times and came with a choked cry as images of what he wanted to do to Cassie flashed through his mind.

Balthazar carefully lined up every toy they owned, set out the lube, and tried not to pace too hard.

He had supper ready by the time Castiel arrived, slightly soaked from the rain. Cas stepped through the door and was greeted with the scent of roast chicken and vegetables, as well as the sight of a very excited Balthazar.

After they ate, Balthazar led him into the living room to watch their shows. The anticipation was killing him, but he wanted no distractions come bed time and he knew Castiel really wanted to see tonight's episode of Hannibal.

That didn't stop his hands from wandering over Castiel's thigh, though. The moment the credits rolled, Cas turned on him and pinned him to the couch, kissing him roughly.

"Wait," Balthazar gasped when they came up for air. "I... Let's take this to the bedroom."

Castiel needed no more persuasion and stood up, pulling Balthazar along with him. He stopped in his tracks upon bursting through the bedroom door and looked to Balthazar in question.

"I'm still iffy about another man," Balthazar explained with a grin. "But I think I can share you with some toys."

Without another word, Castiel shoved him against the nearest wall and began stripping him between kisses and bites. "Been thinking ‘bout you all day," he growled against the skin of Balthazar's neck. "Wanting you inside me. Barely made it through my afternoon meeting without squirming. Guess what I wore all day today?"

"What?" Gasped a now-shirtless Balthazar.

Castiel smirked. "You'll see."

They made their way to the bed and Castiel laid on his stomach, displaying his ass provocatively for Balthazar. The latter picked up the bottle of lube and spread it on his fingers before slipping one inside. The tip brushed against something hard and smooth and Balthazar breathed out an incredulous laugh. "Is that a butt plug?" He asked.

Cas grinned at him sheepishly.

"Well. I guess that makes everything a whole lot easier." He pulled it out none-too-gently and tossed it aside, fingers and tongue replacing it. He knew it was almost time when Castiel squirmed and moaned under his ministrations. "Please," a gasp came from somewhere above his head. He pulled away. "Now, this will probably take some time," he informed Cas quietly. He moved over to the dresser and surveyed the lineup of dildos, feeling Castiel's eyes bore into his back. He selected three of ascending size and made his way back to the bed, hips swaying. He poured lube over the first, which was half an inch wider than the plug and an inch longer. Castiel's eyes followed it as he waved it around playfully. "Gonna fuck you slowly tonight," Balthazar murmured. "Tease every inch of you. Have you begging. Turn you into a whimpering mess. How does that sound?"

Castiel audibly swallowed and shoved into the mattress, pressing his erection against the soft sheets to find some sort of relief. "Sounds amazing," he breathed finally when Balthazar showed no signs of moving until he answered. That was all the blond needed, though, and he pulled Castiel's ass apart with one hand while the other guided the dildo's head just inside. He twisted his wrist, allowing the toy to stretch Castiel's rim in all directions.

Cas pushed back against it, clearly wanting more than he was being given, but Balthazar had a plan, and dammit, he would stick to it.

"Patience, Cas, it'll be good. I promise," he murmured and pressed his lips into the small of Castiel's back. He pressed the toy in further, then pulled it back out. Then he pushed it in beyond that, and pulled it out again. He repeated the process until it was fully embedded into Castiel, who was biting his arm and trying not to make too much noise. Balthazar smirked because he knew that the silence would not last. He twisted the toy around, stretching Cas out little by little.

"Ready for the next one?" He whispered. Cas nodded, so he pulled the other out rather too quickly and smirked when Castiel made a muffled noise against his arm.

"What was that, Cassie?" Balthazar teased, dancing his fingers against Castiel's hole while using his other hand to obscenely spread the lube on dildo #2.

"Didn't say anything," Cas mumbled. It turned into a shout when Balthazar abruptly pushed the bigger dildo in. It was another inch longer and it had almost as much girth as the final one, save that it was shaped differently.

"Bal!" He moaned, tensing and untensing when it hit his prostate. Balthazar rolled him over onto his back. "I just want to see your face for a bit, love," he explained when Castiel looked confused.

Castiel lifted his hips in time with Balthazar's thrusts, head tilting back onto the pillow and small moans escaping his lips.

"Like that, huh?" Balthazar grinned devilishly. He could only imagine what it felt like to be on the receiving end of this. Maybe one day he'd be lucky enough to find out. But for now, he was satisfied by the look of pure bliss on Castiel's face. He twisted and pushed the dildo against the edges, feeling less and less resistance as the muscles became more malleable. "That's it, Cassie. Relax." His soothing tone juxtaposed his harsh, calculated movements. He chuckled as Castiel's feet scrabbled against the sheets in an attempt to find more leverage. "Want something bigger?"

He took the strangled-sounding moan that came in response as a yes. "Such a good boy," he murmured. "You're always so willing." Balthazar reached inside with three fingers around the base of the toy to pull it out and Cas writhed at the extra stretch.

"Balthazar," he breathed. "I want..." he trailed off, unable to finish.

"Yes, Castiel?" Balthazar sat back, suddenly all business-like. Cas made a grab for the lube, and Balthazar decided to indulge him and handed it over. Castiel took the largest dildo and began to slick it up, still making little noises as Balthazar pulled the other dildo agonizingly slowly from him.

"I'll take that, thank you," Bal said when Cas was empty. Castiel took his free hand just then and lapped at his fingers, taking the digits in his mouth and suckling them. Balthazar shivered at the feeling, grateful that his hands were so sensitive. "God, Cas, you're hot," he moaned as his own dick, having gone partially soft from neglect, stirred with renewed interest. He pushed the last toy in without any teasing and Castiel gasped. The head was thick, then the top part of the shaft narrowed before expanding into a knot thicker than the head. The resulting wavy shape made it multi-purpose, which was the reason Balthazar chose it in the first place. He tugged at Castiel's rim with his fingers teasingly. "Relax," he repeated and grinned when Cas complied. The younger man all but completely melted into the sheets, allowing his body to go limp.

Balthazar did not thrust the dildo in and out of Cas; rather, he gripped the end in his fist and moved it side to side, stretching Cas further than he had ever been before. The process thus far had been a long one, and he still had a little ways to go before he knew Castiel was completely ready, but he had the feeling the wait would be worth it.

"Balthazar, what..." Castiel trailed off as Balthazar leaned down to blow a stream of cool air against the hot skin of his penis.

"Tell me what you're feeling," Balthazar commanded.

Cas looked at him, bewildered and with an expression that read, 'You expect me to be able to talk?' He swallowed heavily and opened his mouth to speak, but a low moan came out instead. When he'd regained control of himself enough to get single words out, he gasped things like "Full, good, fucking..."

Balthazar smirked. "I will never get over your complete inability to speak coherent English when you’re being fucked,” he said conversationally.

"More," Castiel whined.

" _More_?" Balthazar asked, incredulous. "This is one of the biggest toys we have, Cassie. Don't be so greedy."

Castiel's breath left him in what looked like an aborted sob. He bit his lip again, fists opening and closing as he tried to fuck himself on the dildo inside him.

"So impatient," Balthazar chastised. "I'm now debating giving you what you _really_ want."

"No, please, I..." Cas almost managed a complete sentence before breaking off in a guttural groan.

"You what?" Balthazar asked casually. "You want me to do more of _this_?" He angled the knot against Castiel's prostate. "Or maybe more of this?" He took the head of Castiel's penis in his mouth, suckling and lapping the precome that smeared across the turgid flesh.

"I'm... I'm going to..." Castiel warned, and Balthazar pulled away. "Now now. Can't have that just yet, can we? I'm not done." He walked over to the dresser and rummaged around in the drawer where they kept all of their playthings, coming up with a simple cockring. He wandered back to the bed and slid it onto Castiel, who seemed appalled at first but bit back a particularly loud moan as Balthazar slid it on with a deftness that only comes with practice.

"Now then, Cassie," Balthazar said in the conversational tone again. "While I'm still not very keen on sharing you with someone else, I think perhaps you’ll find this an acceptable alternative?" While speaking, he poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand, which he then spread liberally across his cock. "Of course, if you don't find it..." A twist of the dildo, "Satisfactory, I will continue considering your original request."

Castiel's eyes widened with understanding. His mouth hung open, eyes half-closed, and he panted as his heart rate increased. "Please," he moaned. "Want it. Want you. So bad."

Balthazar considered drawing this out longer, but that would only be denying himself. And how his cock ached. He inserted his fingers into Castiel again and pulled him open. "Are you ready?" he asked as he lined himself up. "This might hurt."

"Don't care," Cas moaned. "Fuck me. Want you to fuck me."

Balthazar nodded and pushed in as slowly as he could handle. God, it was tighter than their first time. The gentle swoop of the dildo pressed against his erection and he gasped. That was the other reason he had chosen this one in particular. It felt _amazing_ and it took all of his strength not to thrust like mad into Castiel.

Castiel cried out. "Fuck, fuck fuck fuck," he moaned. "So much. T-too much."

Balthazar stilled his hips. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, concern overcoming the lust in his tone.

Castiel shook his head frantically. "No. No, keep going. Just... careful."

"I'm always careful with you, Cassie," Balthazar whispered and leaned down to kiss his chest. He pushed in a little further, allowing the curve of the toy to guide him in. He continued until he was in to the hilt, and he stopped all movement entirely to give Castiel ample time to adjust. And he needed it, too, judging by the pained expression on his face and the white pallor of his knuckles as his fingers clenched.

"Relax, Cassie," Balthazar reminded him for the third time that night. Cas let out a whine but concentrated on regulating his breathing and following Balthazar's advice. After what seemed like hours, he finally let go of the tension that his shoulders held and moved himself against Balthazar.

"Okay," he breathed. "I'm okay. I’m ready.”

Balthazar tilted his hips back barely an inch and pressed forward again, testing the truth of Castiel's statement by gauging the expression on his face. Cas bit his lip again, and Balthazar knew he was in the clear to continue. He rocked back and forth for a while, nearly getting lost in the sensation, before he got the idea to take hold of the base of the dildo and move it in alternating thrusts.

"Faster," Cas moaned. Balthazar was only too happy to comply, upping the pace until the bed began to squeak and Castiel was holding on to anything he could for dear life. The sensations pouring through his body were going to get him off a lot quicker than he had anticipated, but as long as Cassie felt good, that was all that mattered.

"I want to come," Castiel finally whispered. "Please let me come." Balthazar was almost too far gone to hear him. "Balthazar!" Cas cried out as he angled a hit to his prostate. "Please!"

Balthazar snapped back to present and slowed his thrusts enough to slide the cock ring off with decidedly more difficulty than he had putting it on.

"Come on, Cassie, come for me," he groaned as the sensation nearly overwhelmed him. He lost vision at the same time Castiel came, the feeling of the smooth toy pushing against his cock and the clenching pushing him over the edge a split second afterward. Neither of them cared if they woke up half the neighbourhood with their combined screams.

Balthazar attempted to pull out, wincing and groaning as the dildo slid along his oversensitive penis. "Fuck, Cassie," he panted. When he was halfway out he began to pull on the toy as well and another dribble of come spilled from the tip of Castiel's dick. He mumbled something incoherent and rolled onto his side the moment Balthazar and the toy were out of him.

Balthazar flopped onto his back next to him and stared at the ceiling for a good, solid minute. "Oh," was all he said when he was able.

Castiel still breathed too heavily for any sort of verbal communication so he just nodded his head.

As their breathing slowed and they regained their mental faculties, Balthazar tilted his head toward Castiel and smiled. "You're gorgeous like this," he grinned.

Castiel smirked back. "That," he said, "Was amazing. You’re amazing. Is it alright if we just stay here forever?” he babbled.

Balthazar twined their hands together and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He loved how talkative Castiel sometimes was afterward. "I want to try that again sometime,” he decided. “Maybe even reversed. God, the noises you made, Cassie...”

Castiel chuckled. "Yeah, well, might be a few days before I can walk straight. I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

"I'll always wait for you," Balthazar said in a cheesy tone of voice and tightened his grip on Castiel's hand. Cas slid closer to him and rested his cheek on Balthazar's chest. "I know. And I think you’re all I’ll ever need.”

Balthazar let the tiredness of the afterglow lull him to sleep, a small smile resting upon his lips as he drifted, safe in the knowledge that Castiel didn’t want anyone else but him.


End file.
